


Virus

by OldMyth



Series: Puppyshipping ficlets [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pandemics, no beta we die like jason todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldMyth/pseuds/OldMyth
Summary: [ficlet] A virus is spreading around the world and Seto wants to have Katsuya safe.It's very self-indulgent, I'm sorry.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: Puppyshipping ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863727
Kudos: 26





	Virus

He had seen the news before, speaking about a virus that was spreading in a neighbor country. He knew it was just a matter of time for it to spread around the world, and this wasn’t because he was pessimist, but because he had learned that those happen from time to time to human kind. It was not a matter of IF it would happen and more of WHEN it would.

During breakfasts and dinners, he wouldn’t make a comment about it, but he’d still keep tabs on it.

What Kaiba wasn’t counting on, was that when things began to get complicated with the virus, he was stuck with a huge project and watching news or having breakfast and dinner with his family, had been paused.

One night he had hallucinated Katsuya telling him he’d go visit Anzu in the US and even meet up with more of their friends. After a few days, when he came back home, he saw the bed empty and worried, he checked his phone, only to find the “family” chat, where Katusya, Mokuba and Shizuka were, muted. Even Katusya’s chat was muted. 

He frowned at the numbers of new messages on both chats. 898 and 94 in the other.

Taking a few minutes he checked both chats and quickly messaged Katsuya. He was in the US now, he had met Anzu and the others and they were having a lot of fun.

“I wish you were here, Seto.” Was a message he had read and made his heart feel warm.

Days at Kaiba Corp continued, impossible busy and when he least expected, Kaiba heard the virus had reached the whole world. His eyes widened, alert now.

“Where’s Katsuya?” His instincts kicked in.

  
  
  


Katsuya had been having fun with his friends, amazed by the culture, the city and the food. Especially the food.

He was sending a picture to the family chat, wondering how Seto has been since he hadn't heard any news about him for a few days, when a strong knock on the door interrupted the conversation of his friends. He looked up at Anzu as she stood up to open the door, everyone resuming their eating.

“Um… Jounouchi?” Anzu stepped aside from the door, showing who had just visited them.

Katsuya’s eyes widened before he’d sprint forward to Kaiba, hugging his boyfriend happily.

“I didn’t know you’d come! How did you find me?” Katsuya was way too happy to realize what was going on.

“Hn,” it would be stupid to lie and say he didn’t miss his boyfriend. Seto wrapped an arm around him, but resisted the urge to plant a kiss on his lips. “I’m sorry for ruining your fun, but I came to pick you up.”

Everyone was quiet at what was happening, confused by his words.

“W-what?”

“I said I’m taking you back to Japan. Go get your things.”

“Kaiba, we know you miss Jounouchi, but you can’t just take him away. Coming here only for that is… A little bit too much.” Anzu commented.

“I’m not going to hide that I miss Katsuya, but I’m taking him back for health issues. There’s a virus spreading and if I don’t do this, he’ll catch it here or he’d end up locked in the US. I don’t want that. So I’m here to take him back home, where he should be while this happens.”

“Oh, I saw the news.” Yuugi spoke.

“Then you should know what will happen.”

“Calm down, Kaiba. It’s only a virus, let Jounouchi stay with us for a few more days. You can stay too! I bet you wanted to join us secretly.” Honda grinned, but the only reply of Kaiba was a groan.

“Katsuya.” He looked again at his boyfriend and after a few moments of staring back at Kaiba, he nodded. 

“Okay, I won't take long, but I’m taking my dinner with me.” He turned to Anzu. “I’m sorry, thank you for everything, Anzu! I had a lot of fun, I hope we can do this again! I promise I'll compensate for it.” With that, Katsuya left to get his things ready.

  
  


On the fly back home, and after finishing his dinner, Katsuya was asleep next to Seto, snuggling happily.

For Katsuya, it was nice to have someone worrying so much for him to even fly more than thirteen hours just to pick him up, and for Seto, it was soothing to have his boyfriend back with him, safe in his arms.


End file.
